


Love After the Devastation

by CastielsHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Companions, M/M, Survival, don't know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: The sun is nearly down and Castiel can feel that familiar anxiety creeping up his spine.  He’s been scavenging since the sun came up. He’s tired and hungry but he’s had some luck today.  He’s found a few can goods that don’t have labels, a couple of sealed gallons of drinking water, a first aid kit with some helpful supplies and some usable batteries for his flashlight.The problem now is he needs to find a secure place to bed down for the night.  A few months ago he was traveling with a group of survivors.  They got cocky due to their numbers and decided to travel at night.  They were picked off one buy one by the creatures they call The Ravenous.  The Ravenous were once human but were mutated by a virus that spread during World War III or The Devastation as many call it.





	Love After the Devastation

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written a damn thing in a while. I feel bad because of all my WIP's are just sitting out there. Since the last time I posted I've had two deaths in my family, been sick, and work has become an absolute nightmare. Finally got myself in front of the computer and find myself writing this weird little dystopian fic. Hope you like it. Hopefully I'll get you guys some updates on my WIP's soon but I won't promise because life sucks sometimes.

The sun is nearly down and Castiel can feel that familiar anxiety creeping up his spine. He’s been scavenging since the sun came up. He’s tired and hungry but he’s had some luck today. He’s found a few can goods that don’t have labels, a couple of sealed gallons of drinking water, a first aid kit with some helpful supplies and some usable batteries for his flashlight. 

The problem now is he needs to find a secure place to bed down for the night. A few months ago he was traveling with a group of survivors. They got cocky due to their numbers and decided to travel at night. They were picked off one buy one by the creatures they call The Ravenous. The Ravenous were once human but were mutated by a virus that spread during World War III or The Devastation as many call it. 

The Ravenous are nocturnal for the most part. You still have to watch out for them during the day though. One can never be too careful. They kill mostly for sport, and rarely consume much of their victims. Some survivors referred to them as Zombies at first but they are nothing of the sort. They are smart, voracious predators. They travel in groups, headed by an alpha and seem determined to destroy any survivors that aren’t mutated.

Castiel soon found that traveling alone was best. He didn’t draw their attention as easily. The problem is, humans are social creatures, and Castiel has slowly been losing his mind without companionship. He doesn’t even remember the last time he spoke. As he loses himself in thought, he travels out of the city he’s been searching, to the outskirts. Every city has its own group of Ravenous, it’s best to bed down in the wild.

Castiel is traveling down a long forgotten and overgrown road, when he sees the glow from a fire. He is curious because Ravenous don’t build fires, hell he’s not even sure they feel the cold anymore. He follows the light which might be foolish because even regular humans can be dangerous. 

Castiel finds a man sitting on a log in a clearing next to a campfire. There is a tent nearby but no signs of anyone else. Castiel feels bold so he steps into the clearing and says, “Fire is a bad idea, you’ll attract a group of Ravenous.” Castiel says in a voice that is even deeper than his normal because of disuse.

The man jumps to his feet with a sawed off shotgun in his hand. The man is startled and doesn’t speak for a long moment. “I could have shot you. I still might. What are your intentions?” the man who he can tell has green eyes and quite a growth of beard says warily. 

“Just saw the light and was curious. I have some can goods to share as a sign of peace.” Castiel says retrieving one from his satchel. 

“Whatcha got?” green eyes says lowering his shotgun slowly.

“Not sure. They were label less when I found them. Hopefully luck is in our favor.” Castiel remarks.

Green eyes sits back down and gestures for Castiel to sit beside him on the log. “I’m Castiel.” He says as he sits and gets out the four cans he’d found that day.

“Dean.” The strangers says handing Castiel a can opener.

“Are you alone, Dean?” Castiel asks as he starts opening the cans.

“Yeah, was traveling with my brother, Sam and his wife Jess but we were ambushed outside of Austin about three months ago. They didn’t make it.” Dean says not looking at Castiel.

“I’m sorry. I was traveling with a group about six months ago. There were twelve of us. It was a bad idea. We drew too much attention. My friend Meg and I got away but she was hurt. She got an infection in her wounds and died a week later.” Castiel says also not looking at Dean.

“Where are you headed?” Dean inquires.

“Nowhere in particular. Just trying to find supplies and survive.” Castiel answers as he smiles wanly. The first can is chili. Yay for chili.

“I’m trying to get to my Uncle Bobby’s cabin. He’s gone, taken out in the first days, but he had a nice set up there. Enough supplies for years and it is easily defendable.” Dean relays as he smiles too seeing they have chili to share.

“Sounds like a plan.” Castiel says as he pops the next can and finds peaches. Hell yes! Peaches sound awesome.

“Never realized how much I like having someone to talk to.” Dean says absently.

“I concur. It’s nice.” Castiel says finding baked beans in the third can. Castiel gets out one of the gallon jugs of water and passes it to Dean. While the man drinks he opens the fourth can. “Yuck. It’s Cream of asparagus soup!” Castiel says curling his lip up.

“Well three out of four isn’t bad. We’ll choke it down anyway. Need the calories.” Dean reasons. Castiel just nods.

They fall asleep by the fire that night. The next morning Castiel awakes to Dean curled around him protectively. He smiles. This is nice.

They don’t discuss it but Castiel helps Dean take down his tent and they head in the direction of Dean’s destination. They work well together. One will set up a base camp on the outskirts while the other goes into town to scavenge. They are hardly ever detected. By the time they reach the prophesied cabin, they are more than friends. Lovers would have been the word used it the days before The Devastation. 

Dean protects him even though he can take care of himself and Castiel does the same for him. The earth goes quiet as the world forgets civilization. Dean and Castiel live out their days in the cabin finding comfort in each other.


End file.
